judgedreddfandomcom-20200214-history
Chief Judge
Chief Judge is the title given to the head of state of Mega-City One and is the highest rank in the Justice Department. Most of them have had Deputy Chief Judges, stepping in if the Chief is killed, incapacitated, or away. In reforms started by Volt, they will only be acting-Chief Judge until confirmed by a senior Judge vote. It is also the most commonly used term for a head of state across the world. This started when each mega-city in the United States gained an autonomous Justice Department and Chief. Equivalent terms have included Chief Justice (Brit-Cit), Supreme Judge (Sov Block), Shogun Judge (Hondo), Chief Inspector (Cal-Hab), and Judge Supremo (Ciudad Barranquilla), though they have also used the term "Chief Judge" anyway. Luna-1 has a Judge-Marshal. In early strips, the MC-1 title was Grand Judge and IDW's comics they have been called Chief Justice. Mega-City One List of Chief Judges Elections The first election took place after McGruder stepped down the first time but this was due to exceptional circumstances: the Council of Five was entirely comprised of new members. They voted among themselves for Silver as Chief Judge. It was when McGruder stepped down the second time that the first election among senior Judges was allowed. Under Volt's reforms, every Chief Judge has needed to be confirmed by vote. If Judges are unhappy with the current leader, a formal petition can start an election for a new one. Elections so far have seen: 2116 Winner: Volt (208 votes) Defeated candidates: Dredd (130), Herriman (49), Hershey (13), Plaski (withdrew). 2122 Winner: Hershey Defeated candidate: Loblaw 2131 Winner: Francisco Defeated candidate: Hershey 2132 Election aborted Candidates: Sinfield, Dredd Foreign cities Named bosses * Bahamas: Chief Judge Fuch (2114) * Brit-Cit: Chief Justice Willink (2124), Chief Justice Leavy (2126) * Cal-Hab: Chief Inspectors James Bryson (at least 2114 to 2116), McKinty (2126) * Ciudad Barranquilla: Judge Supremo Batista (at least 2111 to 2114), Supreme Justice/Chief Justice Santiago Sangrenegra (2127First mentioned in prog 1452, set 2127; a different looking, unnamed Judge Supremo was shown in the Megazine the same year to 2128), Chief Justice Cholo (2128 onwards) * East Meg One: Supreme Judge Bulgarin (2104) * East Meg Two: Supreme Judge Josef Traktorfaktori (at least 2113 to 2115), Chief Judge Bushkov (2128) * Euro-City: Chief Judge Boltstern (2126) * Hondo: Chief Judge Hideoshi Ohno (at least 2111 to 2126), Kobayashi (2131First-year anniversary in Megazine 300, set in 2132 onwards) * Luxor: Chief Judge Giza (2115) * Mega-City Two: Gabe Suarez (2070), Deren (2079), Kazuo-Juan Kennedy (2094)Deren and Kennedy from IDW's Mega-City Two: City of Courts, which was deliberately written so it could be in continuity with 2000 AD, Tokugawa in the Hondo Cluster (2117) * Midgard: Chief Judge Sven (2126) * Murphyville: Chief Judge Maginty (at least 2113 to 2114), Chief Judge Krilly (2126), Chief Judge Stephen McGann (2137) * Oz: Chief Judges Bob (at least 2110 to 2112), Bruce (2126), Keith (2126), Barnett (2140) * Pan-Andes Conurb: Chief Judge Garcia (2116), Ortiz (2126) * Sino-Cit: Chief Judge Wong (2126) * Texas City: Chief Judge Marlon Hunnicut (2070), Honus (2118), Wotan (2118-20), George (2126), Pamelina Oswin (2138) * Uranium City: Chief Judge Rigour (2118) References Category:Judge Classes Category:Mega-City One Judges Category:Lists